Deemed Worthy
by Justin-1996-2D
Summary: Being born with saiyan blood and acquiring an unknown visual prowess, the hero in training named Miles is deemed worthy by the gods themselves to attend the universal school to become a powerful warrior. But not only will he face enduring training to become the Earth's last defense but also the life of your usual high school teengaer. OCs NEEDED! May change to M.
1. Story's Plot-OC Sheet

Hello fellow Fanfiction readers, authors, and reviews! My name is Justin and I'm coming back to the Fanfiction Community with my new Dragonball story, _Deemed Worthy_. Yes, this is a OC based story and no the main characters such as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, etc won't be the main stars of this story but will be either side or supportive characters. This story will revolve around younger fighters of the new generation.

This isn't the most original story idea for Dragonball but its storyline is creative in my option, the story revolves around universal future fighters for both to protect and take rule of the universe. But I'm here to both discuss the plot of the story and the OC page for the recruiting characters. I'll first start off with the plot of the story.

* * *

**PLOT**

_Its been over a century since the adventures on Earth, the Shin-jin (Kais and Kaioshins) noticed the humans/saiyans raw strength on Earth and how they protected the Earth for decades. These warriors were even able to eclipse their strength and still used their powers for good never greed or evil. So taking history of the previous warrior's fights and recording their techniques, fighting styles, and transformations they agreed to create a universal school for students around the galaxy to teach them to become the future protectors. Though they have the power to stop almost any force around the galaxy they each decided to let the future generation take care of evil._

* * *

Now that we know the plot we gotta understand the school itself. The school has been established for almost 30 years now and graduates are allowed three options:

**1.)** _They go back to their homes to protect their planets or live their normal live__s. Some students after leaving school and have notorious thoughts leave the school to cause trouble or to try and rule over worlds._

**2.)** _They join the NZF (New Z Fighters) a group of heroes that protect the worlds from evil._

**3.)** _Or they stay at the school to help teach new students._

* * *

Students will learn various things over the year and will participate in classes that best suit them. There are three courses that students can take if they most qualify for it.

**Martial Arts Class**

This class is for students if their more on the lines of using fighting more than weapons and ki.

**Ki Based Class**

This class is for students who like to use ki more than offensive brute force. This class can also help students who want to learn to control things such as healing or impressive and powerful energy shields.

**Weaponry Class**

This class is for students who enjoy using weapons such as swords, knives, staffs, kunais, etc.

Majority of students that learn martial arts learn both ki control and martial arts. Its uncommon to see a student learn all three courses and its extremely rare to find a student who learns only martial arts, ki based classes or weapon classes. But outside these classes students can also practice many other special skills they learned prior to coming to the school such as magic, elemental powers, mental powers, visual abilities, transformations, etc.

* * *

In the school there are 4 main dorms. Each dorm has a dorm leader represented by a kai who watches a part of a quadrant in the universe. Each dorm leader has a famous skill that they teach to the freshman student captain of each dorm in the middle of the year. (_Example: King Kai teaches the student captain the Kaioken, Spirit Bomb, etc._) The dorms are ranked on how many annual yearly tournament were won by that dorm.

#1 West Dorm (West Kai) -11 Wins

#2 North Dorm (North/King Kai) -10 Wins

#3 South Dorm (South Kai) -6 Wins

#4 East Dorm (East Kai) -3 Wins

**Here are the list of teachers in the school thus far on my list:**

Elder Kai- Principle

Kibito Kai- Assistant Principle

Grand Kai- Guidance Counselor

* * *

Now here is where you, the readers help me out. I'm having trouble adding more characters to the teacher's roster list, classes, and races. The teachers can be characters in the dragonball universe whether their now dead or alive (_Example: Android 18 as the secretary, __Bardock as the Martial Arts Teacher_) but they have to be a good character, no characters like Frieza, Cell, Babidi, Lord Bills, etc. Or you can make your character as a teacher.

**Here are the remaining list of teacher roles I need help filling in:**

Teachers for the Martial Arts (4):

Teachers for the Ki Based Arts (4):

Teachers for the Sword Style Martial Arts (3):

Secretary:

Nurse:

Therapist:

Librarian:

Janitor:

Student Teacher(s):

* * *

But if you want your character to be a student/teacher/former student/villain/or enemy you will have to fill out this form of course. In the story I will accept 1 saiyan/human hybrid, 1 human, 1 namekian, 1 majin, and 1 frost demon. I mainly need students (mainly freshman) but if you want your character to be an older student, teacher, former student or villain you can. I will accept six other MAIN characters, six side characters and the rest will be support characters, so I hope you make it. :) Thank you for the support and I hope you send in an entry.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Birth date

Race: (please I will accept only 1 saiyan and try be original as possible with the races. I won't accept many namekian, frost demons (frieza's race), majins or humans because their overused. Try making a more creative race like Zarbon or Dordoria's race and give their race an ability they never explained in the anime. Or a demon, Kibito Kai's daughter, animal, vampire, succubus, etc.)

Home Planet:

Current residence: (If they were a former student where are they now?)

Height:

Weight:

Eye color: Be specific about the color.

Hair color: Again, make the color specific.

Hair style:

Glasses or contact lenses?

Skin color:

Distinguishing features:

How does the character dress?

Casual:

School Uniform:

Training:

Habits: (smoking, drinking, etc.)

Personality:

Health:

Disabilities:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Occupation: (If you want your character to be a teacher)

Years in school: (If their a student)

Dorm: (If your character is not a main character what other dorm would you want your character to be in or if you don't want to be a main character choose another dorm?)

Learning Experiences:

Character's short-term goals in life:

Character's long-term goals in life:

How does Character see himself/herself?

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?

How self-confident is the character?

Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination of both?

How does the character deal with anger?

With sadness?

With conflict?

With change?

With loss?

What does the character want out of life?

What would the character like to change in his/her life?

What motivates this character?

What frightens this character?

What makes this character happy?

What makes the character laugh?

Is the character judgmental of others?

Is the character generous or stingy?

Is the character generally polite or rude?

Backstory:

What is the character's favorite childhood memory?

What is the character's least favorite childhood memory?

What was the character's worst childhood fear?

What is the core need of the character?

Mannerisms:

Hobbies: Are these hobbies old (from childhood) or new?

Favorite Sayings:

Greatest flaw:

Best quality:

Talents/Skills: (Try giving your character a special skill. Like for example Dodoria's race had a secret transformation, another race can spawn elemental attributes, another has power visual prowess, or maybe they can turn into a raging animal. Or they can be a genius when it comes to fighting.)

Techniques: (Must know the basics like, ki blast, flight, ki sense, basic fighting or weaponry)

Classes:

Siblings: (describe relationship between them and your character, also if they had a sibling that attended the school please explain where they are now.)

Significant others: (describe relationship)

Best friend: (describe relationship)

Worst enemy: (describe relationship)

* * *

**My OC **(Example)

Name: Miles Desmond

Age: 17

Birth date: December 17th

Race: 1/16th Saiyan 15/16 Human

Home Planet: Earth

Current residence: N/A

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120 lbs

Eye color: His eyes are onyx black but when activating his visual powers his right eye's iris is shrouded with a purple hue and pupil is turned dark blue.

Hair color: His hair is colored black but his two front bangs are slightly dyed marine blue as well as the back of his hair.

Hair style: Mile's hair is spiked towards the back with two bangs going down his forehead, his side burns are a bit lengthy too.

Glasses or contact lenses: Neither.

Skin color: Fair dark brown skin.

Distinguishing features: Has a lashing scar down his right arm in the shape of a crack after a training incident with his chains.

How does the character dress:

Casual: He wears a black hooded jacket that is zipped down to his chest revealing his marine blue t-shirt underneath. The jacket includes blue sleeves with the words "Capsule" on the left arm and "Corporation" on the right arm in bold grey and the Capsule Corps. Logo on the back of the jacket.He wears slight baggy dark blue jeans with a tan belt as well as a chain coming from his right pocket. His ears are pierced with studs. Lastly his shoes are black while the laces are dark blue and bottom are white.

School: When in school he wears a white t-shirt that is seen underneath a black blazer with the school's crest on the right side of his chest. A black tie around his neck and tucked underneath his blazer and dark blue tailored trousers with black dress shoes.

Training: In training sessions he wears a grey gi jacket that had a sharp collar with yellow details scrolling down from its sides. The jacket is open a bit to show his black t-shirt underneath with the Capsule Corps. logo on the back. The jacket is tucked in his black gi pants that were wrapped around a yellow sash that matched his yellow wristbands. His boots were grey with yellow details much like Future Trunk's boots.

Habits: Since he was ten he gained the habit of smoking, he'll smoke whenever he feels like having a smoke. Many people tells him its a nasty habit but he ignores most people's opinion.

Personality: Since he was a child Miles was the quiet type and spoke when only spoken to. He was self-cautious about himself and how others saw him but after his parents died his personality change drastically. He became way more confident in himself even to the point of arrogance having the powers that no human could possess. He still stayed as the quiet type of person but spoke out more when needed. He doesn't care for what others think of him as long as he gets what he wants. But he is no push over, he is stern, vengeful and even cold at times. He can get annoyed easily and usually gets away from the annoyer if possible. He can be kind though, if a person mean no harm he can work up a conversation and can be humorous as well but can never go more than that not wanting to get close to others because of his "curse". He still battle mentally with the role of mercy and death, he believes everyone with an evil intent deserves death but since he's at the school they are teaching him restraint over this decision which Miles is struggling to do.

Health: Pretty healthy even though he smokes on the daily.

Disabilities: None.

Strengths/Weaknesses: He is very tactical and focused when in battle but can get cocky, let his arrogance get the better of him letting his opponent power up to their fullest or let his emotions get the better of him.

Occupation: Student

Years in school: Freshman

Dorm: North Dorm

Learning Experiences: He learned several martial arts, controlled his ocular powers, slight control of ki.

Character's short-term goals in life: To finally get close to someone.

Character's long-term goals in life: To get stronger and protect the unfortunate and subdue evil.

How does Character see himself/herself: He sees himself as a misunderstood person that could go with life without anyone. He doesn't care for what others see him as long as he accomplish his goals.

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others: That he's a powerful person that shouldn't be messed with. Also that he is vigilante and is nothing but a trouble maker.

How self-confident is the character: Very self-confident.

Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination of both? Both.

How does the character deal with anger: He walks and likes to be left alone.

With sadness: He hides in his room and lays in silence.

With conflict: Tries to solve the problem before it gets out of hand.

With change: He doesn't care unless it gets in the way of training then he will argue and involve force if he has to.

With loss: Becomes furious and trains to block off the trauma.

What does the character want out of life: To get close to someone like he did with his mom and dad.

What would the character like to change in his/her life: To have friends.

What motivates this character: To witness stronger opponents and noticing the unfortunate needing assistance.

What frightens this character: To get close to someone and lose them through his visions.

What makes this character happy: Defeating a self-called most powerful being.

What makes the character laugh: Mocking others and to see his enemies fail.

Is the character judgmental of others: If their seen to be an idiot or annoying.

Is the character generous or stingy: Both.

Is the character generally polite or rude: A little of both.

What is the character's favorite childhood memory: (Spoilers)

What is the character's least favorite childhood memory: (Spoilers)

What was the character's worst childhood fear: To get close and lose anyone else.

What is the core need of the character: To be able to train and get stronger.

Mannerisms: Miles is rude to a lot of people unless they proved their worth to him.

Hobbies: Train, fight strong opponents, learn, invent, and master new techniques, smoke, fly around to pass time, be alone, meditate, sleep, find new ways to improve.

Favorite Sayings: "If you have no purpose in my life then why are you talking to me?" "Are you talking just cause your bored?"

Greatest flaw: Over confident, arrogant, let his emotions get the best of him.

Best quality: Great leadership, expert tactician, confident in himself.

Talents/Skills: Has an ocular power called Ryōmen Koin.

Techniques: Ki blast, Flight, Ki sense, several martial arts styles and hand-to-hand combat with chains.

Classes: Martial Arts Class and Ki Control Class

Siblings: Only Child

Significant others: None

Best friend: None

Worst enemy: None


	2. Update 1

**Update 1**

Hey everyone this is Justin! I know your probably expecting the first chapter of _Deemed Worthy_ but right now I'm trying to think of future chapters so the story's plot won't be unstable and fall over. Again I still need Ocs for this story, I'm not trying to be picky or strict with this but I need characters who are detailed and are original.

You can use a namekian, majin, human, frost demon and saiyan but you have to have be original with their character's personality, appearnce, and back story. I know my character isnt that original but I really like to see other writers and readers try coming up with awesome characters. Also if you have any suggestion for the teachers of this story check out the previous chapter to see the catergories.

Thank you guys for your submissions and if you are anticipating a chapter please be a bit more patient. I still have _A Stitch in Time_ to work on and another new story I've been wanting to work on for a long time. So Deemed Worthy's chapter will be released before the end of June I can guarentee that. Thank you again guys and have a good day! See ya!


End file.
